


Together

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the legendland One Year Later challenge, where it tied for third place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

"One year ago today, the Seeker, the Mother Confessor, and the First Wizard saved the Land of the Living from the Keeper," Dennee announced, from the balcony of the Confessors' Palace.

She could see the entire square, filled with people. They looked to her now. She was the last Confessor.

Dennee took a ragged breath. "Unfortunately, the Mother Confessor and all her companions disappeared without trace eleven months ago."

Dennee had received evidence that Richard had leapt into the breach to save some innocent life, and Kahlan, Zedd, and Kahlan's pet Mord'Sith had followed.

None of them had been seen since.

"The D'Harans have recovered from the Keeper's war upon the living, even as we have," Dennee went on. Whispers swept the crowd at that. "But I say we will have no more war. To that end," and here it came, "I have forged an alliance with Darken Rahl, Lord of D'Hara."

Beside her, Darken waved lazily, to a chorus of boos and fearful gasps.

"Let us, Midlands and D'Hara alike, march together into the future!" Dennee cried.

Darken squeezed her fingers, below the railing where the crowd wouldn't see.

Dennee squeezed back.

This was _her_ choice. Not Kahlan's.


End file.
